


The Day You Said, Goodbye.

by 5158ARAHABAKI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5158ARAHABAKI/pseuds/5158ARAHABAKI
Summary: His smoke, I inhale.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 4





	The Day You Said, Goodbye.

The morning started as the other days passed by, I took my school uniform from the rack and wore it. I took a glance of myself in the mirror and smiled to see the satisfaction. 

“Oikawa, your classmate is waiting for you!” My mom shouted from the other side of the door. I took my backpack and went out of the room, immediately ran downstairs to see Iwa-chan waiting for me on the couch, he smiled at me and I returned the favor.

“Got to go” I told my mom and kissed her cheeks and I then told Iwa-chan that we should get going right now. He stood up and walked towards the door as I waved goodbye to my mom.

While walking he held out a cigarette in his hand. My eyebrow arched because of what he did but he didn’t even bother and just lit the cigarette with his lighter. I mentally rolled my eyes because of that.

“When will you stop?” Annoyingly asking but he didn’t even give me an answer. What an ass.

“Until I die” He told me and puffed onto me, making me wave my hand in front of my face. He laughed at what I did. Tsk. I let out a groan out of what he did to me but he just kept on laughing at me.

“Seriously Iwa-chan?” I asked him sarcastically and rolled my eyes again, then he left me before he threw his cigarette on the streets.

“We’re already late. I suggest you walk faster” He frankly told me and I followed him. On the way to school he didn’t even bother talking nor glancing at me and I hate that. I only want his attention.

When we reached school he left me and ran to his friends, never thinking that I am with him. What a jerk Iwaizumi is.

“Hey” I took a glance at the person who called me and a life size Barbie is walking to where I am standing with a fake smile plastered on her plastic face. “Where’s Iwaizumi?” I arched a brow with that. So I’m in charge of the lost and found now?

“Why don’t you use your eyes instead of asking me?” I mockingly asked her and crossed my arms and her reaction was priceless. Well I don’t care about her or what.

She just looked at me and pauciloquent left with some cusses. Oh great, what a real bummer. I always thought about how Iwa-chan fell for her. I shook my head because of what I just thought and let out a laugh. 

“What’s so amusing, Oikawa?” Ushijima asked me, I stopped laughing and looked at him. He’s standing beside the door with crossed arms.

“None of your business” I told him and walked towards the inside classroom.

While having a little talk with Ushijima our homeroom adviser came and Iwa-chan was behind him. Oh he’ll attend class? That’s new. He walked towards my place and sat beside me, in short I’m between these two jerks. “Oikawa Tooru” I raised my hand when the homeroom adviser called my name.

“Hajime Iwaizumi” I looked at Iwa-chan but he was just staring at the window with another cigarette in his hand. I raised his left hand so the adviser knew that he was present and that made him arch his brow and forcefully took his arm away from me. 

“Wakatoshi Ushijima” He raised his hand and the adviser just called other student’s names.

Mr. Ukai started writing down on the board the lecture was about to tackle and I took my notebook while inhaling Iwa-chan’s smoke. I can’t sit away from him because if I did that, I’ll be marked absent from my seat. So I guess I’ll bear with this for another school year.

“For your junior life we will be studying Philippine Literature” Mr. Ukai told the class and a smile formed onto my face. History is my favorite subject and the idea of it made me giggle. I heard Ushijima’s fake cough and saw Iwa-chan’s lighter, another cigarette I guess.

“You’re creeping me out” Ushijima told me so I gave him a glare but he just smirked at me and shook his head. Hmmp! What a killjoy he is!

Mr. Ukai started the lecture, this class lasts for like 3 hours every Monday and Wednesday. I took a glance at the person right beside me who kept on smoking. “Since it’s the first day of class, I’ll be giving a brief discussion then you can go” 

After a brief discussion about Philippine Literature for 30 minutes he told us that we can now go and enjoy the first day of class. As I walked through the corridor, I suddenly felt a pain in my chest causing me to drop my bag on the floor.

“Are you ok?” Ushijima asked me and helped me stand up. He even took my bag and placed it in his shoulder while he helped me walk.

“Yeah. I’m fine” I told him and took my bag from his shoulder and started to walk away from him. He even called me a few times but I didn’t even bother looking at him.

Looking through my wrist watch it’s already 5:30 in the evening and I had to get home but where’s Iwa-chan? He was supposed to be here in the main gate waiting for me. But where in the hell did he go?

Hours passed by and it’s already 8 o’clock in the evening and I’m here sitting on a bench in front of our school waiting for him. We always go home together as if it’s a mantra.

“Oikawa!” I looked at the person who shouted my name and for heaven’s sake it’s Iwa-chan in his pajamas. Wait, did he get home already without telling me?! I crossed my arms as I stood up and waited for him to reach me.

“Where the hell did you go?” He asked me as he placed his both hands on my shoulder. “Do you know how worried I am?! Damn!” He shouted at me causing my right hand to land on his face. A shocked face was plastered onto him but I just gave him a stoic expression.

“Fuck. What did I do for you to slap me?” Iwa-chan asked me with annoyance in his voice. 

“Stop giving me four-letter words” I coldly told him and took my bag, shoved it on my shoulder and started walking away from him. I just hate him for not texting me nor calling me to tell he’s already home and I’m here waiting for nothing!

As I got home without Iwa-chan, I walked straight to my room and took a shower. He didn’t even bother following me! What if something happened to me?! Tss. He always thinks of himself. 

I threw myself onto bed and took my phone underneath me, as I was scanning my messages Iwa-chan’s messages got my attention.

Where the fuck are you?!

Oikawa, answer my phone calls!

God damn it! Where in the hell are you?!

I’m frightened to death here!!

50 Missed Calls from Iwa-chan

I rolled my eyes from his text messages and threw my phone to the couch near the bed. He didn’t even bother telling me beforehand that he’s going home early. I shouldn’t have waited that long.

“Oikawa, wake up” I opened my eyes because of the person slapping me. Seriously? It feels like I just slept.

“What?” Half-opened eyes asking the person trying to wake me up. 

“We’ll be late” I opened my eye when I hear his voice and he is leaning on me so fucking close. “Get up on your feet or I’ll be glad to take you to the bathroom and bathe you” He told me with a bedroom voice for me to widen my eyes but he just stared at me as if he’s eating me whole. Shit. 

“Fuck off!” I shouted at him and rolled myself to the other side of the bed and ran to the bathroom. That jerk is perving on me early in the morning. I can feel my cheeks getting hot because of what he did.

After getting changed I went out of my room and went downstairs because the King is waiting for me and as a maid I don’t want the king to be waiting for me. Tsk!

“I thought you’ll never get out of the bathroom” He sarcastically told me and walked towards me, I stuck my tongue out and he let out a smirk. 

“We’re late” He told me while we’re walking on the streets. As usual he’s smoking cigarettes again.

“It’s just the 2nd day.” I told him while walking and looking at the houses. 

“Smoking is bad but the reason I smoke is worse” He plainly said for me to absentmindedly look at him but he’s just staring at the road blankly. It’s another usual day, I got my first absence in Philippine Literature and it made my day terrible. I don’t want to have an absent mark on my record.

“It’s your fault anyway.” Iwa-chan told me while reading a book under a tree. I let out a sigh, I can’t do anything anymore. I’m late so I’ll just accept it. I just stared at the students playing volleyball, some are just sleeping in the field and some are almost making-out. Typical people nowadays.

I was in shock when he held my hand and it felt cold. I looked at him but he just kept on reading the book. His hands are just as soft as a woman’s hand. It’s so pretty.

“They say men with pretty hands are cold-hearted.” I told him and he looked at me and closed the book putting it in his lap holding my jaw and leaned closer. His scent was intoxicating. Usually people who smoke, smell bad that you don’t want to be near them. But he smelt entirely different. He consisted of a scent that represents freshly cut timber, like the damp forest after a rainy day; he smelt heavenly, like fresh-scented pine and honey. His aroma was like a drug to me, I couldn’t get enough of it.

“If I’m a cold-hearted person, then why are you my favorite drug?” When our eyes locked, Iwa-chan held my gaze and claimed my lips in a moment. My brain stutters for a moment and my eyes take in lighter than I expected, every part of me goes on pause while my thoughts catch up. He just took my first kiss.

Since that day Iwa-chan has been acting weird with me, he kept on fetching me every morning at home to go to school and the usual cigarette in his mouth and me inhaling all of it, sending me home and leaving at 8 o’clock making sure I’m done with my assignments, so that I could sleep early.

“You were my silver lining every time I smoked.” He told me while staring at clouds. We went to the rooftop because we have no classes for the day and since it’s too early to go home he suggested to me that we should go to the rooftop to get some fresh air and some smoke too.

“For the life of me, can you stop for once?” I asked him while I bowed my head. It’s just that I know we have the same feelings towards each other but why can’t he stop this addiction?

“Smoking is a force of habit, Oikawa” Looking at him makes my day complete, we stared at each other in an odd way, as if it were a silent argument. “You’re worse than nicotine” He said to me and pulled me close to him. How come I became worse than nicotine itself?

“Your presence is much more addictive than a cigarette” Some call it bewitched; I call it love. For there is an emptiness in the freedom of being alone and a liberty in being caught in that divine spell. And so when I see in his eyes the feelings of my heart, we become one... and if that isn't magic then I cannot say what is.

That night I wasn’t able to sleep because of the things he told me. I should get used to it because now I’m sure that we have the same feelings towards each other and I’m glad because finally he put aside his namby-pamby attitude. 

“I kept on smoking for me to feel nothing every time I see you” He confessed to me while we’re walking the streets to my home. I stopped and held his cold hands. “I’m a milksop kind of a guy” His laughs are music to my ears.

“Forget it, Iwa-chan. I love you forever and a day” I told him and pressed my lips against his. We kissed for a minute and then he broke it then held me close to him for a tight hug. “It’s already 7 o’clock, you’ll get home and I’ll be a loner when you’re gone” Smiling is the best proof that you’re totally in love. 

I was about to stand up when I suddenly felt the same pain again on my chest. The same pain every day and nausea is getting onto it.

“U-Ushijima!” I tried calling out my cousin’s name for Pete’s sake. The pain is unbearable, I can’t fucking breath. I was trying so hard to go to the door when it opened and Iwa-chan was standing in front of me.

“I-Iwa-chan” I whispered his name and I was about to fall on the floor when he held me. I’m such a weakling. My hands are shaking and I’ve been coughing non-stop, with some blood that I can taste.

“Oikawa!” He called me but I can’t hear him clearly because I’m drifting into something else like it is getting dark in my room.

I woke up with a headache and a white room surprised me. Where am I? I was about to get up when the door opened and Julian was there with a doctor, I can see that they’re talking seriously because Iwa-chan’s face is in pain. What’s going on here?

“Your awake” He gladly told me with a fake smile plastered onto his face and kissed me in the forehead. I was about to say something when I felt nauseous. He helped me get out of the bed and went to the sink, I was spitting blood. Iwa-chan was beside me staring at what happened.

“How long have you been experiencing this?” He asked me, staring at the blood in the sink.  
“A couple of months” I frankly said for him to punch the wall and that I flinched. What’s wrong with Iwa-chan? “Are you taking medicines?” I shook my head and he just punched the wall again, as tears began to fall from his eyes. I washed my hands and held his face.

“What’s happening to me?” My voice broke when I asked him. But he just took both of my hands and kissed it.

“It’s my fault. If I shouldn’t have let you inhale the smokes I puff” His voice broke too. Tears fell from my eyes from what he said, so it’s already a sign of illness? How come I didn’t notice my condition? Am I that knuckle-dragger not knowing my own health condition?

“I-I’m sorry” He told me but I just hugged him. “It’s no one’s fault, Julian” I whispered in tears and hugged him tighter and he did the same thing towards me.

“We all get addicted to something that takes away the pain”

A year passed by and my hair is gone, I’ve been bald for a couple of months, getting pale is another addition to my condition, I’ve been into chemo but they said it’s already too late. I’m into the last stage of cancer and getting chemotherapy won’t change it. I accepted the fact that I’m dying.

“A year ago we’re walking the streets with cigarettes on my lips every morning and you’ll get irritated because I’ll be puffing it onto your face” Iwa-chan told me while we’re strolling down on the street with me on the wheelchair while he’s nudging me. I can hear his sobs while saying those words, I wore a smile because I want to remember every single day with him.

“It’s so sad how things quickly changed” I told him and he stopped in front of our house, it’s already sunset and I want to see its beauty. He went to my side sitting on the pavement and held my hand tightly.

“I’m a loser and a user, I don’t need an accuser” He told me to laugh and his brow arched because of what I did. “You’re not a loser for me, and I don’t even blame you because of what happened to me” I told him and looked at his eyes intently. I want to remember the face of the guy who was my best friend for the past 17 years and a lover who never left me even when the world let me down.

“Everything has an end” He looked at me intently and forced a smile, this is the end of my life here on earth and a continuation on the other side. “Always remember that I love you forever a day, Iwa-chan” I added and the sunset came, it’s so beautiful that I even forgot that I’m dying. I can already feel it taking over me as Iwa-chan tightens the grip on my hand for me to look at him.

“Even if I die today, I’ll always be beside you. Guiding and protecting you. I won’t leave you, my body may but my soul is devoted to you” I promised to him and kissed his hands, tears kept falling down onto his face. I wiped the tears from his eyes but he just held my hand.

“I’m yours, you know it” He told me and kissed my forehead while crying. I smiled to myself, it’s time to go. I can no longer stay another day. He bent down on his knees to have eye contact with me. “I love you, Oikawa. Forever and always” I smiled at him lastly and closed my eyes as if I’m being drifted to sleep.


End file.
